warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Riverclan... "You're good at that!" Ravenpaw meowed to Snowpaw as she gave herbs to the many sick cats. Prickl ar 00:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC)" "Thanks!" Snowpaw replied. "Hey Snowy! Do you have any herbs for Tinyflower? She has a belly ache." said Tigerpaw. "Of corse," she said as she turned to Moonflame. "Moonflame, can I give some (Whatever herb helps belly aches) to Tinyflower?" she asked. She nodded and Snowpaw treated Tinyflower. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) "Snowpaw," Crookestep walked in. "Do you have any marigold for my pad?" She asked, showing her forepaw to Snowpaw. --Flamestrike 22:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," said Snowpaw. She chewed the herbs to a pulp and rubed them on her pads. "Better?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, thanks" she said. She went outside of the den to find her mate, Galestrike. --Flamestrike 22:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Later... "Come on Snowy, we better get some rest," said Tigerpaw. "Yeah," she yawned. "Thanks for your help, Snowpaw," said Moonflame. "No problem!" she said, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw padded up to Tigerpaw. "C'mon, sleepy-head, you need rest too," She meowed. Prickl ar 01:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Riverstream felt the least bit annoyed. She ''was Moonflame's apprentcie not Snowpaw. Maybe she would take Snowpaw as an apprentice though, but Moonflame would have to retire or.. die. Riverface[[User Talk:Riverface| Life isn't moonlight and mice-''Tawnypelt]] 01:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," Tigerpaw meowed ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw watched Riverstream eye Snowpaw with annoyance. "Snowpaw should maybe back off from the medicine cat den for a while." She whispered to Tigerpaw. Prickl ar 21:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Nah, she's already helped heal half of the clan!" said Tigerpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw snorted and feel asleep. The next day Ravenpaw woke to barking. "Dogs?" She asked in wonder as the barking came closer. "Dogs!" She screamed. Prickl ar 22:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar pricked her ears. A starclan cat came in. "Silverstar, you are being given a new name. You shall now be knownw as Shinestar!" meowed the cat. 20:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (What?) (Rping Tigerpaw) I ran out of the apprentice den and slashed at a dog's face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (there was two Silverstar's. Cloudclan, and Riverclan. Don't want them mixed up, so changed her name.) Shinestar ran out of her den and into the battle. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) The dog ran off with its tail between its legs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar called a meeting. "I have a new name. A Starclan cat gave me it, I'm now known as Shinestar! You all fought like Starclan warriors today!" yowled Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Hey, can you RP on the Rogues RP?) "Shinestar! Shinestar!" cheered the clan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (i'll have to do it in posts, its busy there!) Shinestar nodded to her clan. "Now, i order ALL of you, to relax!" she yowled. Shinestar jumped off the rock. This was the first time the clan could relax. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar layed down next to her family and sighed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw headed over to Tigerpaw. "Want to ask our mentors if we cn go hunting together?" Prickl ar 21:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "No on shall hunt or train." growled Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "With all due respect, Shellstar," said Tigerpaw, dipping his head. "The freash-kill pile is quite low, and our mentors have always taught us that lazyness gets us no where." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Alright then, you may." mewed Shinestar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) We went hunting with our mentors. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sunned herself next to her kit, Streamkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar jumped when she heard a boom. "T-Twolegs shot Redheather!" Gingerfeather yowled, as he bursted in with Redheather's body.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We came back with two shrews, a bird, and five fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar frowned as she looked at Redheather's body. "We're going to have two ceremonies today...Redheather's, and my kits!" meowed Shinestar. She put Redheather's ginger body in the clearing. She leaped on the high birch. "All cats old enough to swim, gather round1" yowled Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We gathered underneath high birch. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sighed. "We lost Redheather to twolegs shooting.... I don't want anyone going out unless a lot of cats are going! Streamkit, Tornadokit, and Featherkit, step forward..." meowed Shinestar (blah blah!) "Streampaw, i will mentor you, Featherpaw, Frozenwater will mentor you, Tornadopaw, Fuzzy(tail or pelt? XD) will mentro you! Meeting over!" yowled Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Frozenwater) I padded over to Featherpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Featherpaw didn't touch noses with Frozenwater, she tackled her half-sister over and purred. Streampaw touched noses with her mother. (Tornadopaw's gonna get killed! >:) ) Tornadopaw touched noses, and then snuk out of camp. No one saw him...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I let out a purr. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Everything was going smoothly. Streampaw battle trained with Featherpaw in camp. Until, they heard a yowl, and a gun shot. "Tornadopaw!" cried Shinestar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "What was that?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Littlerock) I stood up suddenly as I heard a loud bam. "I don't know!" I cried. I turned to Leafkit, Hawkkit and Waterkit. "Come here!" I ordered then. I went to find Fuzzytail... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzytail padded over to his mate. "You seem to be wanting me?" he purred.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, did you hear that sound?" I asked him. I purred and nuzzled him "Our kits are safe, thank StarClan!" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (vote on my user page, Everyone!!) Fuzzytail nodded. "Stupid twolegs shooting at everything." he muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Moonflame) Moonflame yawned and accidentally fell over onto the yarrow. She wrinkled her nose as she rubbed it off. "Guess I gotta go get more yarrow..." she said. ~Moss I took a sparrow from the freash kill pile. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "I better eat," I murmured and headed to the fresh-kill pile. I took a fish and settled down by my kits. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 15:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar ran out of camp and found her dead son. She drug him into camp and whimpered. A hole was in his lungs....He was barley alive. "Moonflame!" she yowled. (Tornadopaw will die). Tornadopaw shook his head. "Get over here and help him!" hissed Shinestar, tears welling from her eyes.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Tornadopaw is hurt!" I cired to the clan and rushed to help Shinestar. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (I RP Tornadopaw now, does he have to die?) Tornadopaw felt the emense pain all through his body.Tigerfoot 13:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame rushed over and examined Tornadopaw. She shook her head. "Only twolegs have to power to heal him. Bit if that is what we must do, we will do it." (I was thinking RC put Tornadopaw in a vet's yard and he heals him.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (I like that idea) Tornadopaw felt himself being carried.Tigerfoot 13:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame gently set Tornadopaw down in a twoleg garden. "This twoleg takes in injured cats. I've seen it before. Since we can't heal you, we are going to see if he can. He doesn't have any kittypets, so be extra nice Sochi wants to keep you. Well help you escape then." Moonflame explained. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw gave a weak nod and saw Moonflame walk away.Tigerfoot 14:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame looked back at Tornadopaw. She didn't want to leave him, but if he wanted to stay alive, he must. (I was thinking they fixed his lung with surgery) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Ok)Tornadopaw felt a twoleg pick him up, yell, and hop into a twoleg monster with him.Tigerfoot 14:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw bounded up to Moonflame. "Where is Tornadopaw?" she asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw and the twoleg arrived at a wierd looking towleg nest.Tigerfoot 14:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (>:( Streampaw's mine!) Streampaw looked at her mother. "Where is he?!" he hissed sadly.Silverstar 14:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Um, I was pretty sure I adopted her. :|) Moonflame sighed. "A twoleg has taken him in to heal him." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Another twoleg gave Tornadopaw medicine and he instantly fell asleep.Tigerfoot 14:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (No, my name is still on her, she's still in the kits section. I have to move her.) Streampaw hissed. "What did you do to my brother!" she cried. Shinestar nudged her apprentice/kit. "He's in a better place." she murmured.Silverstar 14:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) When Tornadopaw awoke in a different twoleg nest, he felt completely fine!Tigerfoot 14:40, July 24, 2012(UTC) (I have a Streampaw too, I'll change her name to Shadepaw) Shadepaw looked around, worried. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw shakily got up and tried to go outside, however, an invisible thing was blocking his way.Tigerfoot 14:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw wailed, wanting her brother back. She rememeber how they excaped camp to play in a pond with Featherpaw.Silverstar 14:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I guess I could let you out" the twoleg opened the wierd wall and Tornadopaw ran towards RiverClan as fast as he could.Tigerfoot 14:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame hear pawsteps rushing towards camp. "Hey! What's that? Is it Tornadopaw?" Shadepaw asked excitedly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw was already bounding to him. She pushed over Shadepaw. "TORNADOPAW!!!!" she yowled ahppily, leaping onto him.Silverstar 15:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" Shadepaw hissed as she got pushed over. "I can see him too!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw ran over to Streampaw. "I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed.Tigerfoot 15:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw shook her pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw nudged her brother. "Wait till mom sees!" she purred.Silverstar 15:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw laid her ears back and padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I haven't been gone for that long" Tornadopaw replied.(he doesn't remember much from the twoleg nest)Tigerfoot 15:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar sighed. "Too long for me," she murmured, picking up her kit. "Lets was that twoleg scent off you." she purred, gestering Streampaw to come too.Silverstar 15:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadopaw looked at Shadepaw, who looked sad. "Maybe later" Tornadopaw walked yp to Shadepaw. "Um...wanna hunt?" he asked her.Tigerfoot 15:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, um, I guess." Shadepaw shuffled her feet. (I guess Shadepaw is an orphan, so she has no family. :3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Should Tornadopaw and Shadepaw fall in love?) Tornadopaw and Shadepaw padded out of camp.Tigerfoot 15:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Do you want to? It's fine with me) Shadepaw went to the river and caught a fish. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, maybe Tornadopaw should save Shadepaw from something) "Nice job" Tornadopaw complimented Shadepaw.Tigerfoot 15:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (A thunderstorm? Shadepaw almost falls off a cliff?) "Thanks." Shadepaw replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Cliff sounds good) "It's good to be back" Tornadopaw blurted out of nowhere.Tigerfoot 16:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I never thought twolegs would help you." Shadepaw blinked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay